Snow
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Oneshot. fic tentang salju dan Sasusaku.


**Snow**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: Fic ini bersetting saat Sasuke masih di team 7…**

**Enjoy..**

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya, di luar hanya ada butiran-butiran putih salju yang bisa ia lihat. Konoha benar-benar sudah tertutup salju, orang yang keluar di cuaca seperti ini pasti sudah gila, pikirnya. Sakura merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya, ia merapatkan jaketnya, ia memang begitu menyukai salju, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memandanginya. Sekedar untuk mengagumi keindahannya ataupun melamun, membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan. Bagaimana rupanya kalau sudah dewasa, siapa yang akan jadi suaminya, dan bermacam hal yang sebenarnya jarang ia pikirkan bila sedang bersama teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan suatu misi. Dengan memandangi salju, Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian walaupun ditinggal berlibur oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti saat ini.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada pemandangan di depan rumahnya, ia menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang menuju ke rumahnya, siapa yang bertamu di cuaca semacam ini? Ia lalu mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, ia turun dan membuka pintu depan dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, terlihat beku dan kedinginan. Ia memakai celana pendek dan pakaiannya yang biasa, dengan tambahan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalanya

"Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura, ia menahan senyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang berwarna pink karena kedinginan.

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..kau dari mana Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan kalau wajah Sasuke terlihat cantik saat ini, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, sekarang Sasuke merasa kehangatan menyelimutinya.

"Tadinya aku berniat menyelesaikan latihan sore ini, hanya saja tadi salju tidak selebat ini." Kata Sasuke, rumahnya terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau saat ini dan dengan salju yang menutupi seluruh area jalan dan penglihatannya, satu-satunya pilihan adalah berlindung sebentar di rumah Sakura.

"Kau boleh menginap disini kalau kau mau." Kata Sakura, ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofanya.

"Aku hanya sebentar, menunggu sampai cuaca membaik." Kata Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau mau teh?" Kata Sakura, ia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke karena ia tahu Sasuke memang memerlukannya saat ini.

Sakura keluar dari dapur membawa dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul, ia tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan tanpa sengaja jarinya menyentuh tangan Sakura, lembut. Mata hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan mata hijau Sakura sesaat, lalu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke teh yang mengepul. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke dan menghirup tehnya, ia merasa agak aneh berduaan dengan Sasuke, ia merasa tegang dan kaku. Tapi Sakura menyukai Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sasuke memang bukan laki-laki yang ceria seperti Naruto, tidak sepengertian Kakashi, dan tidak sejenius Shikamaru –Sasuke jenius, tapi bukankah Shikamaru lebih jenius.-. Tapi toh Sakura menyukainya apa adanya, diluar ketampanannya tentu.

Tapi ia senang Sasuke menetapkan pilihan untuk mengunjunginya dibanding Naruto atau Kakashi, biar dalam tanda kutip 'terpaksa' dan tidak ada pilihan.

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke, karena merasa Sakura terus memandanginya.

"Tak apa." Kata Sakura, ia menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari teh yang sedang ia hirup untuk memandang Sakura.

"Kau mau ganti baju?" Kata Sakura, ia baru sadar kalau jaket Sasuke basah karena salju begitu juga dengan kaosnya. "Kau bisa pakai baju ayahku kalau mau."

Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura berdiri dan memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, kau bisa ganti baju di kamar ini." Kata Sakura, ia beranjak ke depan lemari dan membukanya, ia mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna putih milik ayahnya dan sebuah handuk kecil, lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Mungkin agak kebesaran."

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau masih dingin? Aku akan mengambil selimut untukmu." Kata Sakura, ia keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Sasuke ganti baju. Ia telah selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai kaos ayah Sakura dan merasa memang agak kebesaran. Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap, disusul keluhan kecil dari Sakura, mati lampu. Sasuke keluar untuk mencari Sakura atau setidaknya mencari sedikit penerangan. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mencari-cari Sakura.

Ia tidak menemukan Sakura di ruang tamu tadi, Sasuke merasa ada yang menabrak punggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Maaf." Kata Sakura. "Aku lupa kalau kehabisan lilin, aku sedang mencari senter dan tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tak apa." Kata Sasuke, ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas meski dalam kegelapan, ia membawa sebuah selimut tebal.

"Mati lampu lagi, mungkin karena badai salju di luar." Kata Sakura.

"Badai salju?" Kata Sasuke, hatinya mencelos, ia tidak bisa pulang di cuaca seburuk ini, ia bisa mati diluar kalau tetap nekad untuk pulang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak bisa pulang saat badai salju seperti ini." Kata Sakura, ia tampak kawatir. "Menginaplah semalam, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu Sakura tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. Sakura terus menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke dan akhirnya menyerah dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke sudah setuju.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, nanti kusiapkan kamar untukmu setelah aku bisa menemukan senter dan mungkin sebatang lilin." Kata Sakura, ia meraba-raba tembok di depannya dan berusaha mencari pegangan, ia tersandung dan nyaris terjerembab ke depan, untunglah ia tertahan oleh sesuatu, sesuatu yang kuat tetapi lembut. Tangan Sasuke melingkar di perut Sakura dan menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh dan membentur meja.

"T..Terima kasih." Kata Sakura, ia menunduk dan seluruh wajahnya terasa panas, untung saja gelap sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam, batin Sakura.

"Dimana biasanya kau meletakkan senter?" Kata Sasuke, ia melepaskan Sakura yang masih bergelayut dalam lengannya, ia merasa tidak tega melihat Sakura kebingungan dalam gelap.

"Di laci lemari tempat miniatur." Kata Sakura, ia bersandar pada tembok di dekatnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka lacinya, ia mengambil senternya dan menyorotkan ke ruangan itu, mencari-cari lilin dan akhirnya menemukan sebatang lilin.

Ia menonaktifkan Sharingannya dan menyalakan lilin itu, sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang tertempa cahaya lilin, Sakura, teman satu timnya yang kelewat perhatian padanya atau kadang bisa disebut pengganggu. Ia sebenarnya tidak buruk, ia cukup pintar dan tergolong cepat belajar. Hanya saja, Sasuke benci kecrewetan dan sifat kepura-puraannya. Tapi kadang ada sesuatu yang kurang kalau tidak mendengarnya bicara atau tertawa, atau setidaknya saat meninju Naruto. Ia suka saat Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke-kun, terdengar menggelikan, hanya saja ia tak akan memberitahunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk di sofa di depan Sasuke, tampak pucat dan kedinginan.

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya menggigil, ia memang sudah kena demam sejak siang, ditambah dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung dan listrik yang padam sehingga ia tidak bisa memakai penghangat ruangan, meski ia sudah memakai jaket tebal, itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Ia merasa sangat kedinginan sehingga tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya, ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kaget dan memandang Sasuke, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau demam dan kedinginan bukan?" Kata Sasuke. "Jadi tenang dan diamlah!". Sakura mendongak dan masih memandang wajah Sasuke yang sekarang -kelihatannya-berwarna lebih pink dari biasanya, lalu menunduk dan tersenyum.

Ia merasa nyaman, tenang dan hangat. Bukan hanya karena pelukan Sasuke tapi juga karena kehangatan yang ditunjukan Sasuke, sikap dan perhatian yang jarang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, lalu tertidur lelap di pelukan Sasuke.

Dan salju masih turun dengan lebat..

*FIN*

**Please review if you liked it.. :D**


End file.
